Impossible
by Jijisub
Summary: Grimmjow vit une tranquille depuis plusieurs années avec Shinji... Jusqu'au jour où, une ombre du passé remonte dans sa mémoire. AU / Shonen AI - Grimmjow x Shinji - Ryuuken x Grimmjow


Couples : Ryuuken x Grimmjow - Grimmjow x Shinji

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

Synopsis : Grimmjow vit une vie tranquille avec Shinji... Jusqu'au jour où, une ombre du passée vient se rappeler à lui.

Suite à quelques difficultés avec ma connexion, je publierais quand je pourrais. Merci de votre patiente. En attendant, bonne lecture

********

Grimmjow sortit de la salle de bain et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. Il dirigea vers la chambre à coucher l'esprit préoccupé par tous les problèmes qu'il rencontrerait ce jour-là. L'air déjà chaud du début de l'été rentrait en vagues brûlantes par l'interstice de la fenêtre. L'homme fit glisser sa serviette et se changea pour enfiler sa tenue de travail. L'uniforme de mécanicien formait un camaïeu de bleu avec celui de ses yeux et de ses cheveux.

Sans trop se presser, il descendit les marches de sa maison pour arriver sur son lieu de travail, autrement dit, un garage de bonne taille et équipé pour la transformation des voitures standards en bêtes de compétitions. L'homme qui devait avoir dans la quarantaine passée traversa la pièce encore silencieuse pour ouvrir la boite aux lettres. Ensuite, comme un rituel bien huilé, il se dirigea vers son bureau, alluma sa petite télé et fit couler le café. Grimmjow adorait ses moments de calmes avant le fracas des machines, les postes de radios hurlants et les conversations entre les mécaniciens faites surtout par cris ou par gestes.

Et puis, ce soir… il n'aurait plus la paix avec le retour de son compagnon à la maison. Finit les vacances et _adios serenidad*_. Grimmjow soupira en songeant à sa petite crevette et se demanda encore quelles péripéties lui serait arrivée… Quelle idée aussi d'être professeur de lettres à Tokyo ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à décrocher un poste à Kobe, cette andouille ? Quoique… il n'allait pas non plus le forcer à changer d'université, cela voudrait dire qu'il l'aurait sur le dos 24h/24 et 7j/7... A cette idée une grimace se forma sur les traits du mécanicien. Pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas… bien au contraire… mais, son amant était épuisant pour ses nerfs.

Avec un coupe papier en argent en forme de katana que Shinji lui avait offert, tout ça parce ce que cela l'énervait qu'il puisse ouvrit son courrier avec son doigt et déchirer l'enveloppe ??tel un vandale s'acharnant sur une pauvre victime innocente, Grimmjow ouvrit son courrier. Seule la voix du présentateur télé et le vague tic-tac de l'horloge troublait le calme des lieux. Grimmjow pesta contre les factures qui s'accumulaient sur son bureau quand son attention fut attirée par le bulletin d'informations. Où plutôt le nom… un nom qui lui semblait sortir d'outre-tombe. L'homme blêmit et rencontra une physionomie familière quoique plus jeune, par rapport à ses souvenirs. Il enregistra malgré lui le discours du journaliste:

_"… c'est après une enquête de longue haleine, menée par la police, que le meurtrier a été retrouvé et appréhendé. N'oublions pas qu'Uryuu Ishida est le fils du même Ryuuken Ishida qui fut condamné et exécuté suite aux meurtres en séries qu'il avait commis sur les personnes… _

l'esprit de Grimmjow vit un autre visage se superposer à celui de d'Uryuu, plus vieux et plus froid…

… ne doutons pas qu'Ishida Uryuu subira le même sort que son père, il y a une vingtaine d'année. Ce jeune homme d'à peine vingt cinq ans, verra ainsi sa vie finir…."

Grimmjow quitta la pièce précipitamment et se dirigea vers les toilettes, son cœur cognait de façon désordonné dans sa poitrine et sa respiration hachée et bruyante indiquait son manque d'air . Une crise d'angoisse l'avait pris et il arriva juste à temps pour vomir ce qu'il avait à peine déjeuner une demi-heure plus tôt. Son portable sonna et péniblement, le bleuté le sortit et décrocha d'une voix essoufflée :

- Jaggerjack Grimmjow…

- C'est moi… Tu vas bien ?

La voix de Shinji était inquiète, sûrement due au chuchotement de celle de Grimmjow.

- Rien… juste un petit malaise…

Une courte pause pris place et le blond repris :

- Que se passe t'il ?

- Rien… Désolé de t'avoir alarmé, je vais bien…

- Tss ! De toute façon, je rentre plus tôt…

Grimmjow se redressa et se dirigea vers le lavabo après avoir tiré la chasse d'eau. Le filet d'eau froide qu'il fit couler et dont il s'aspergea le visage le fit revenir à lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est fou c'que t'es content de me revoir…

- T'es chiant surtout… Alors ? Grimmjow se reprenait et un froncement de sourcil barrait son visage.

- Mon cour a été déplacé, au profit d'un autre cour soit disant pour des expériences. Tu te rends compte ?

Grimmjow voyait surtout très bien le flot de paroles dont Shinji l'abreuverait.

- J't'jure… Tu pourras venir me chercher à la gare vers 15 h ?

- J'serais là…

Nouveau silence avant que Shinji finisse par déclarer :

- Fais attention à toi… Et prends tes cachets ! Ils se trouvent dans l'armoire à pharmacie, en haut. Je les ai remis là-bas, car un de tes crétins de mécano les a pris pour de l'aspirine. Tu les recrutes illettrés ou quoi ?

- La ferme Shinji… Ils sont excellents dans leur domaine. Occupe-toi du tien…

Une fois la communication coupée, Grimmjow sortit des toilettes et grimpa récupérer ses anti-dépresseurs. Il ferma son esprit aux souvenirs qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais la vanne devait être rouillée car lorsqu'il retourna ouvrir l'atelier, ils défilèrent en cascade dans sa tête…

°°0°0°°

- Ta gueule morveux… T'vas faire c'qu'on dit… tu vas retirer ton pantalon et tu vas nous faire passer un joli moment avec ton cul bien chaud !

Des rires grivois accompagnèrent ces paroles.

- Compte là-dessus connard ! T'as vu ta tronche autant baiser avec un porc…

- J'v'ais m'l'faire cet abruti…

L'homme devant lui sortit un couteau et commença à le faire circuler d'une main à l'autre, une lueur mauvaise tapie au fond de son regard. La tension monta dans la cour et nombres de prisonniers présents, excités par le danger de la situation et la promesse d'une scène de sexe et de sang, commençaient à faire des paris. Grimmjow faisait face à Yami, une espère de montagne de muscle sans cervelle dont il se méfiait avec raison. Ses mains ressemblaient à des battoirs et pouvaient donner des coups mortels. Il avait vu un des nouveaux comme lui se prendre une raclée dont il ne serait pas remis lui-même s'il l'avait reçue.

La voix mielleuse de Szayel retentit :

- Ne l'abîme pas trop Yami… j'aimerai faire des expériences sur ce beau corps...

- Ta gueule ! J'vais d'abord m'l'enfiler…

- Dommage que se soit Yami le premier… fit ironique Arlieri, personnellement je l'aurai quand même moins amoché !

Bientôt le brouhaha fut tel que Grimmjow déjà presque pétrifié par l'effroi n'entendait plus les commentaires salaces à son sujet. Les rires malsains qui accompagnaient les gestes obscènes explicites lui faisaient comprendre que d'ici quelques minutes, il serait dépucelé de la pire des manières qui soit. Lui qui n'avait eu que des aventures avec des femmes, allait comprendre la douleur d'être avec des hommes privés de présences féminines depuis des mois voir des années.

Lorsque la montagne de muscle bondit sur lui, Grimmjow esquiva l'attaque et fit mordre la poussière à Yami en utilisant son propre poids pour déséquilibrer ce malade. Mais, le bleuté sentit des mains s'abattre sur lui impitoyable sur toutes les parties de son anatomie et il se défendit avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il avait l'impression d'être en enfer dès le premier jour de son incarcération en prison. Il voulait survivre et ne surtout pas devenir la paillasse d'un quelconque connard qui lui filerait ses maladies.

Lorsque les gardiens intervinrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Grimmjow était en caleçon ou plutôt avec un lambeau de caleçon auquel il s'accrochait désespérément. Son corps était couvert de griffes, d'ecchymoses de toutes sortes, voir de cicatrices béantes dont le jeune homme n'avait pas conscience, trop effrayé par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Ses yeux bleus étaient telles des soucoupes et la voix froide du surveillant claqua :

- Jaggerjack Grimmjow… vous commencez bien votre détention ! Dans le bureau du directeur !

Le jeune homme d'à peine vingt ans, traversa la cour et se dirigea vers le surveillant qui le regardait d'un air mauvais. Grimmjow des comme lui à l'extérieur de la prison, il l'aurait bastonné mais là, c'était lui le gibier et la correction qu'il venait de recevoir était imprimé dans la moelle de ses os, aussi sur que l'aurait fait un tatouage sur une chair meurtrie.

Une fois dans le bureau du directeur, ce dernier l'observa moqueur :

- Et bien monsieur Jaggerjack… nous pouvons dire que vous avez des atouts ici qui peuvent créer une émeute…

- Urahara-san… je…

- Vous allez être mis aux arrêts durant quinze jours pour incitation à la rebellions !

- Pardon ? Mais c'est moi…

- Taisez-vous !

L'homme blond devant lui sortit un éventail et déclara doucement :

- Vous n'êtes ici qu'un simple voleur à la tire… ou plutôt du dimanche… Les hommes ici sont pour la plupart des caïds dans leurs domaines. A votre place, je me ferai tout petit… voir que je céderai à leur demandes…

- Jamais !

Les yeux de Grimmjow lançaient des éclairs et sa mâchoire se crispa sous l'effet de la rage. Pas impressionné mais plutôt amusé, Urahara repris :

- Comprenez que se n'est pas vous qui décidez ici, si vous ne voulez pas devenir leurs sexe toy, alors vous allez apprendre le mot "souffrance" et surtout "survie" ! On va vous conduire dans les quartiers de sécurité et interdiction de sortie. Je vais vous laisser réfléchir longuement à votre situation… puisque vous ne semblez pas raisonnable !

Un gardien vint tirer le jeune homme qui lança un regard haineux vers le blond qui agita doucement son éventail pour se rafraîchir en cette chaude après-midi d'été.

°°0°0°°

Grimmjow était enfermé depuis quinze jours dans une pièce sombre et humide. Il croyait devenir fou dans cette geôle où la lumière filtrait à peine. Pas le moindre bruit, si ce n'est celui de la ferraille qui cliquette et de temps en temps, les hurlements de douleurs de quelques prisonniers lointains. Le jeune homme quant il entendait ces beuglements se bouchait les oreilles. Si l'enfer devait avoir un visage, se serait celui-ci. L'odeur d'urine, de merde, de sueur et le suintement presque vomitif de la peur. On avait l'impression que l'espoir avait fui, que le soleil était une vague illusion et la liberté était un mot dont le sens n'en avait plus des l'instants où on posait le pied dans cet endroit.

Lorsqu'on vint le chercher, Grimmjow était prostré dans un coin. Légume dans un jardin de béton armé, où toute vie avait déserté le regard. Il suivit autant qu'il le pouvait le surveillant qui l'avait enfermé plus tôt dans ce trou à rat. Arrivé dans le bureau d'Urahara, Grimmjow leva un oeil éteint vers le directeur qui jouait avec un chat noir sur ces genoux.

- Alors ?

Le visage inexpressif devant lui, dissuadèrent Urahara de faire le moindre commentaire ou encore moins de poser la moindre question. Un soupir à peine perceptible se fit entendre et d'une voix lasse le blond repris :

- Vous n'avez que quelques mois à faire parmi nous Jaggerjack-kun… Je vais vous mettre aux cuisines avec Ishida-san. Il sera comme votre mentor durant votre séjour. Il vous expliquera ce que vous devez faire… Hum… Nous avons fait transférer vos affaires dans sa cellule également.

Grimmjow ficha son regard dans celui du directeur et déclara sombrement :

Peu m'importe où vous me mettez, ça ne pourrait pas être pire que là où vous m'avez mis jusqu'à présent…

Le blond haussa les sourcils et déclara moqueur :

- Tu crois vraiment ?

- Si vous étiez dehors…

- Tu me ferais quoi ? Tu me tuerais ? Si tu faisais cela, c'est toi qui passerait sur la table et te ferait injecter un produit… Enfin, tu fais comme tu veux…

°°0°0°°

Les yeux du jeune homme observait la cellule devant lui avec surprise. Cette dernière était propre et rangée avec soin. La silhouette d'un homme se devinait sur le lit supérieur du lit superposé. Aucun son ne se faisait entendre ce qui n'inquiéta pas le bleuté. Si l'autre lui foutait la paix durant son séjour, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait. Le jeune homme vit que ses affaires avaient été posé avec soin sur son lit. Grimmjow entra et entendit le cliquetis des clefs derrière lui et se demanda dans quel nouvel enfer il était entré. Toutefois, l'homme dormant au-dessus de son lit ne bougeait pas.

La petite frappe qu'était le jeune homme, se dirigea silencieusement vers sa couche et il fit un tri de ses affaires qui étaient toutes là à sa stupéfaction. Il vit qu'un espace lui était réservé et sans un mot, il posa ses vêtements dans son casier et ses effets personnels à l'emplacement réservé pour. Le bleuté s'assit sur une des deux chaises qui meublaient l'espace. Il posa un coude sur la petite table et se gratta la tête. Qu'allait-il faire pour passer le temps. Et ses yeux tombèrent sur une collection de livres posés sur une étagère sous la fenêtre. Il ne l'avait pas vu de prime abord trop absorbé par l'homme allongé au dessus de son propre lit.

Sans bruit et curieux, Grimmjow se pencha et lu les noms des auteurs, Fukiwara no Teika et son recueil de poésie, Le crime de S. Kuruma de Abe Kobo, Le montreur de Poupées et Manège d'ombres de Akutagawa Ryuno, Ibuse Masuji, Edgar Poe, Henrich Heine, Byron, Goethe et d'autres auteurs qui donnèrent mal à la tête au jeune homme qui traduisant les titres au fur et à mesure de sa lecture… c'était quoi cette bibliothèque de dingue ? Toutefois, il s'abstint de les toucher.

Voyant qu'il n'aurait pas de conversation avec son codétenu, le jeune homme glissa sous ses couvertures. Il s'enroula à l'intérieur comme pour se protéger des éventuelles attaques auxquelles il devrait faire face prochainement. Il trembla à l'idée de se retrouver devant la horde de sauvages qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. Le jeune homme repensa à sa vie tranquille en dehors de ces murs glauques. Une petite vie tranquille de fils à papa qui s'ennuyait ferme et qui n'avait trouvé d'autres moyens de s'amuser que de créer un gang soit disant de gros durs et qui avait l'air de lopettes à côté des fou-furieux qui se trouvaient ici… Son crime pour en arriver là ? Avoir voler quelques caisses pour faire des courses interdites sur les terrains vagues ou sur les routes dessertes de la banlieue de Tokyo et avoir chahuté quelques peu au lycée et à l'université où il se trouvait avant d'avoir été serré au cours d'une rixe avec une bande rivale. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et espéra pouvoir dormir et récupérer… il était sérieusement sur les nerfs.

°°0°0°°

Il fut réveiller le lendemain matin par la secousse d'une main ferme. Il se débattait avec ses rêves quand une voix glaciale le réveilla définitivement en sursaut :

- Arrête de geindre comme une jouvencelle et lève-toi… c'est bientôt l'heure !

Grimmjow ouvrit les yeux et se recula en sursaut de voir si près le corps d'un homme qui se tenait debout mais dont il ne voyait pas le visage. Ce dernier se recula et se dirigea vers les barreaux de la cellule. Le bleuté fit glisser ses jambes en dehors du lit et se leva. Il leva les yeux et croisa l'homme le plus banal qu'il s'attendait à trouver ici. Un salaryman… un vulgaire et innocent salaryman ! S'il s'attendait à ça…

Le regard bleu foncé le dévisageait comme s'il était un vulgaire insecte quelconque qu'on accrochait à un mur et cela mis mal à l'aise le jeune homme. Leur porte s'ouvrit et le gardien le pressa de se mettre à la suite d'Ishida. Ainsi c'était son nom… Il ne s'était pas présenté. Mais n'en fit rien… cet homme pour il ne savait quelle raison, le mettait sur la défensive. Pourtant, il le suivit sans rien dire… A la stupéfaction de Grimmjow personne ne vint l'agresser ni sur le chemin, voir à table. Tous l'observait du coin de l'oeil mais personne n'esquissait le moindre geste vers lui à son immense soulagement. La voix d'Ishida le fit sursauter :

- Urahara-san m'a signalé ton aide en cuisine le temps de ton incarcération… Viens !

- Haï…

Grimmjow repris :

- Je m'appelle Jaggerjack Grimmjow…

L'homme remonta seulement ses lunettes et ses yeux froids l'effleurèrent comme une bise d'hiver. Aucun muscle de son visage ne bougea. Seuls ses yeux, soit pour le regarder en coin ou pour se diriger vers leur objectif, semblaient animés d'une quelconque vie. Il se leva et Grimmjow le suivit docilement, se résignant à ce que son codétenu n'était pas bavard. Une fois dans l'immense cuisine, l'homme qui avait les cheveux blancs lui indiqua brièvement :

- Je suis Ishida-san… et se sera tout pour toi !

Sans ajouter un mot sur son identité ou quoique se fut de personnel, Ishida lui montra ses tâches dans la cuisine. Et bientôt les deux hommes s'acquittèrent de leur travail dans un silence polaire. Toutefois, le bleuté s'y habitua et trouva finalement la situation confortable. Pas d'explication, pas de paroles inutiles, juste deux hommes qui travaillaient normalement et pour Grimmjow qui avait passé quinze jours en enfer, cette situation lui semblait presque paradisiaque…

- Oï ! Les deux là… suivez-moi !

Grimmjow et son codétenu se retournèrent pour voir un des gardiens avec un soixante-neuf tatoué sur le visage leur dire :

- C'est votre promenade…

Le brun lui avait simplement signalé l'activité de la prochaine demi-heure. Les deux détenus suivirent en silence le surveillant et dans la cour, Grimmjow devint blême. Toute l'équipe qui l'avait serré la dernière fois se trouvait au complet l'observant. Cependant, aucun geste ne fut fait dans sa direction. Ishida-san s'éloigna et se dirigea vers un des murs d'enceinte. Il se sortit une cigarette qu'il se mit à fumer le regard absent. Grimmjow vit lentement un cercle se former autour de lui silencieux et menaçant. Il déglutit péniblement… surtout en voyant l'air concupiscent des prisonniers qui se posait sur lui. Les réflexions lubriques refirent surface et Grimmjow sentit qu'il aurait bientôt très chaud pour ses fesses. Quand on essaya de l'attraper pour lui faire subir un sort peu enviable, il assomma son agresseur et fit face à ses assaillants mauvais mais mort de trouille au fond de lui.

Très vite, de nombreuses mains cherchèrent à l'attraper et il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Il était couleur de craie et quand il vit le visage de Yami qui se léchait ses lèvres grasses, un frisson d'horreur parcourut le jeune homme. Quand les mains larges le touchèrent à un endroit sensible plutôt rudement, il gémit de rage. Il voulut porter un coup de boule à son agresseur qui réagit immédiatement et fit rencontrer son crâne avec le sien, ce qui étourdit Grimmjow qui en aurait pleurer de souffrance et vit quelques étoiles passer devant ses yeux.

Sans que le jeune homme ne s'en rende vraiment compte, on le lâcha et il tomba à genoux. La voix glacée de Ryuuken se fit entendre :

- Yami ?

- Ishida-san… fit la montagne de muscles, respectueux, ce qui étonna presque le bleuté à moitié inconscient.

- Ne t'ai-je pas dit qu'il t'était interdit de toucher ce qui m'appartenait ?

- Si… mais… lui, ce n'est pas le cas…

Grimmjow sentit soudain un bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules. L'étreinte était douce et rassurante. Hébété tourna la tête malgré sa léthargie. Le profil flegmatique d'Ishida se trouvait à sa hauteur mais les yeux cobalt focalisés sur Yami. Un frisson parcourut le jeune homme mais l'homme qui le serrait affectueusement contre lui ne réagit pas. Lentement Grimmjow tourna son visage vers son agresseur qui les regardaient alternativement avec dégoût, pourtant la lueur de frayeur ne le trompa pas… Cette montagne avait peur de l'homme qui l'enlaçait. Qui était Ishida-san ? Maintenant, le bleuté comprenait pourquoi tous lui foutait une paix royale en croisant le regard de chacun des prisonniers sur le chemin qui le menait vers les cuisines.

Qui était son codétenu ? Pourtant, il ne posa aucune question ayant peur soudain de la réponse qui lui serait fournit. Grimmjow resta quelques minutes plus tard, accroché au plan de travail, serrant les poings fou de rage et de douleur. Sa fierté en prenait pour son grade depuis qu'il se trouvait là. Il voulait rentrer chez lui et oublier. La voix glaciale d'Ishida lui parvint…

- T'as du boulot…

Grimmjow se tourna brutalement et l'interrogea :

- Pourquoi ?

Mais, l'homme lui tourna le dos indifférent à sa détresse et avait recommencé son travail. Le jeune homme se résigna et reprit son activité…

°°0°0°°

Les jours et les semaines, se succédèrent sans qu'aucun incident ne se produisent. Ishida-san avait finit par desserrer les dents pour faire un minimum de conversation. Grimmjow était impressionné par sa culture générale et posait beaucoup de questions, curieux des réponses parfois tordues que lui servaient l'albinos. Le mot fasciné serait tout à fait exact pour décrire les sentiments du bleuté envers Ishida-san. Ce dernier consentit le soir à lui prêter ses livres à condition qu'il la ferme. Grimmjow qui n'avait que cela à faire… lire, entreprit de dévorer la bibliothèque de l'homme.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte le jeune homme se mit à savoir décoder les expressions de son interlocuteur. Les traits d'Ishida bougeaient à peine et pourtant maintenant, ils semblaient criant pour Grimmjow. Même ses yeux froids avait une intensité plus ou moins élevée dans l'échelle de leur lueur glacée. Le bleuté éprouvait à part de sa fascination, un grand respect même s'il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi cet homme était incarcéré.

Pourtant un jour, alors qu'ils récuraient la pièce… Grimmjow tenta d'en savoir plus sur l'albinos. C'était incroyable que cet homme soit détenu comme lui. Cela devait être une erreur…

- Ishida-san…

Le dos de son codétenu se raidit, sans que ce dernier toutefois ne daigne se retourner ou lui adresser la parole. Grimmjow savait qu'Ishida-san allait l'envoyer promener pourtant, il insista :

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Un soupir exaspéré se fit entendre. Ishida se releva et jeta un bref coup d'oeil au jeune homme et finit par hausser les épaules. De la poche de sa chemise, il se sortit une cigarette de son étui et se l'alluma avec un des feu de cuisine. Il se plaça contre une vitre qui était entrouverte. Elle ne pouvait s'ouvrir plus de trois centimètres et c'était suffisant pour l'albinos… Il évacua sa fumée tout en regardant le bout rougeoyant de son clope.

Les yeux bleu cobalt rencontrèrent le regard bleu électrique de Grimmjow. Une expression désabusée s'insinua sur le visage de l'albinos.

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Le ton métallique et le sourire vaguement narquois firent présager le pire au jeune homme.

- Haï… Pourquoi les autres ont peur de vous alors que vous êtes.. euh… je veux dire…

- Une demi-portion ?

- Euh… oui…

Un sourire moqueur rampa sur les lèvres sensuelles d'Ishida qui quitta son poste d'observation pour se placer devant son interlocuteur d'un pas lent et mesuré. Froidement Ishida annonça alors :

- Si les autres ont peur de moi, c'est tout simplement parce ce que je suis _Kasumi satsujinsha_ (meurtrier de la brume).

Grimmjow baissa les yeux et le visage inexpressif d'Ishida lui semblait beaucoup trop proche. De fines gouttes de sueurs apparurent sur le front du jeune homme.

- C'est impossible… c'est un tueur en série…

- Ce que je suis…

- Vous avez… dépecé… toutes vos victimes…

Et démembré…

Ishida sembla réfléchir… Ses yeux quittèrent ceux de Grimmjow. L'homme soupira et quitta le jeune homme pour reprendre son travail.

Quant à lui, Grimmjow ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer avec horreur, cet homme connu pour avoir découpé et dépecé une vingtaine d'hommes alors qu'ils étaient encore vivants et conscients, ce tueur en série qui était entré dans la légende par l'horreur de ses crimes, ce chirurgien neurologique très réputé qui n'avait absolument pas sombré dans la folie, mais dans une sorte de fétichisme de la douleur et de la mort lente.

Et Urahara-san l'avait mis avec un type pareil ? Pourtant, Ishida-san n'avait jamais fait un seul geste dans sa direction où voulu lui faire le moindre mal… Les mains de Grimmjow étaient moites, il s'en rendit compte en les essuyant l'une contre l'autre, gêné pour il ne savait pour qu'elle raison. L'albinos s'arrêta de travailler et le visage impassible, il demanda :

- Comptes-tu m'observer encore longtemps de cette manière ?

- Haï…

Le prisonnier haussa un sourcil interrogateur et Grimmjow se reprit :

- Non… non, Ishida-san… Je me remets au travail…

Grimmjow se plongea dans le nettoyage des plaques devant lui et n'osa plus lever la tête vers cet homme au passé sulfureux. L'albinos considéra un instant le jeune homme, le cobalt de ses yeux renvoyait une lueur blessée. Puis, se retournant et ne voulant pas chambouler d'avantage ce gosse pour lequel il s'était pris d'affection… l'homme retourna à son récurage.

Plus tard dans leur piaule, Grimmjow ne savait plus comment se comporter face à cet homme. Ishida-san, lui se comporta comme à son habitude. Non, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il semblait froissé par son comportement. Il le sentait dans cette atmosphère plus glacée qu'à l'ordinaire. Et surtout, Ishida-san lui tournait le dos. C'était la première fois qu'il se comportait de cette manière en sa présence. Ce fut au tour du bleuté de se sentir mortifié. Pas par le comportement de l'albinos mais par le sien propre.

Même si cet homme avait fait ce qu'il avait fait, il s'était occupé de lui et l'avait soutenu au cours des quatre derniers mois. Il l'avait intéressé à la littérature, le protégeait contre les autres prisonniers, quand il se sentait mal au point de vouloir pleurer… il venait lui tenir la conversation. Ishida-san… avait fait ce qu'il avait fait… mais Grimmjow lui devait beaucoup et en peu de temps. Le jeune homme vint se poster devant le lit de l'albinos et murmura :

- Ishida-san ?

Aucune réponse. Si ce n'est que Grimmjow vit les plis du de son codétenu se mouvoir sous le raidissement de ses muscles. Le bleuté pris une grande inspiration et repris doucement :

Ishida-san… je voulais vous dire, que je m'excuse pour mon comportement. Vous avez été… gentil avec moi et je suis indigne de la confiance que vous aviez placé en moi. Alors, veuillez accepter toutes mes excuses…

Grimmjow crut que l'homme ne bougerait pas. Le bleuté baissa la tête, vaincu par le silence hostile que paraissait adopter le plus vieux. Il allait se rasseoir sur son lit quand, il perçut le doux bruit du tissu qui se froisse. Grimmjow releva le visage et il rencontra la souffrance sur le visage de l'albinos. Surpris, le jeune homme s'approcha :

- Je… je vous ai blessé ?

Ishida-san se reprit :

- Tu sais Grimmjow… j'ai un fils…

- Pardon ?

- Oh… il n'est pas bien vieux… il doit avoir dans les quatre ans. Je suis un père indigne car je ne connais pas sa date d'anniversaire et je ne tiens pas le compte des années…

La main d'Ishida-san se releva doucement et caressa le visage du bleuté avec délicatesse et tendresse. Grimmjow ne bougea pas attendant le prochain mouvement avec une certaine appréhension.

- Grimmjow… si mon fils te ressemble plus tard, je serai heureux…

- Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! Je vous signale que je suis en prison et que j'ai fait des braquages… et aussi distribuer quelq…

- Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu es un gentil garçon Grimmjow. Sous tes apparences de faux dur, tu es respectueux, tu es calme et tu écoutes… Et je ne te parle pas des paroles mais des silences. Tu me comprends et j'en suis heureux. Bientôt… mon exécution aura lieu… Elle se passera le jour de ta sortie de prison…

- Non !

Sans se rendre compte Grimmjow serra les poings et les sourcils froncés, il foudroya son codétenu du regard.

- Je…je ne veux pas…

- Imbécile ! C'est dans l'ordre des choses… mais Grimmjow… fais moi une promesse.

Méfiant, le jeune homme haussa un sourcil et demanda :

- Laquelle ?

- Ne retourne jamais en prison… je ne serai pas là pour te protéger à nouveau. Et cela m'ennuierait très franchement qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose…

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche mais Ishida-san fit un geste qui coupa toute tentative de discussion.

- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai accepté de te prendre sous mon aile quand Urahara-san m'a demandé mon aide ?

- Votre… aide ?

- Ce tordu de directeur, savait que si je te prenais avec moi… il ne t'arriverait rien dans cette prison. Tous ont trop peur de moi… J'ai accepté parce ce que j'ai pu voir mon fils au travers d'une vitre. Je n'ai pas eu l'autorisation de le toucher et ma femme était terrorisée… Mais j'ai pu voir Uryuu. C'est la seule chose que je voulais découvrir avant de partir. Je n'ai plus de regret… enfin, je n'aurais pas dû en avoir… Mais tu es arrivé le même jour. Si tu m'avais parlé le soir même, je t'aurai tué. Mais tu n'as rien dit… me laissant dans ma peine et j'ai apprécié le geste. Tu as été un inestimable compagnon de cellule. Oui… je vais regretter…

Grimmjow plissa les yeux et demanda doucement :

- Ishida-san… pourquoi avez-vous tué tous ces hommes ?

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai jamais répondu à la question. Mais à toi, je vais le dire…

Un lent sourire se forma sur les lèvres de l'albinos :

- Tous étaient mes amants…

Le bleuté resta figé. Ishida-san descendit de sa couche et se plaça devant le plus jeune. Il tira doucement le revers de la chemise du bleuté et avec son pouce, il se mit à caresser les lèvres tendres de son codétenu.

- Tu sais Grimmjow… nous aurions été à l'extérieur… je ne pense pas que je t'aurais remarqué. Pourtant, tu es le seul qui en aurais valu la peine.

Grimmjow déglutit difficilement, pourtant, il n'esquissa aucun geste pour se dégager, inconsciemment fasciné par l'albinos. Le plus vieux s'en rendit compte et il tira un peu plus sur la chemise et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à mi-parcours. Le contact chaud et sec, ne fit pas réagir le plus jeune, hébété par les informations qu'il encaissait. Lorsque la langue humide vint à caresser l'ourlet de ses lèvres, Grimmjow les desserra et d'un mouvement brusque, enlaça le plus vieux contre lui. Le baiser qui ne devait être qu'un baiser chaste se transforma en duel chacun des deux hommes essayant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Les mains d'Ishida caressaient le corps dur de Grimmjow et perdant le contrôle de lui-même, le jeune homme gémit doucement contre les lèvres de l'albinos.

- Grimmjow… Tu… n'as pas peur ?

- Je m'en fiche… Je ne saurais dire quand… ou comment… mais, je vous aime Ishida-san…

- Imbécile…

Mais Ishida fit basculer le corps du plus jeune sur sa couche et l'enfourcha.

- Je ne pourrais plus revenir en arrière Grimmjow… réfléchit…

- Mon choix est fait !

La détermination du jeune homme, excita le plus vieux qui s'empara à nouveau de sa bouche. Ses mains cherchaient fiévreusement le corps de Grimmjow sous le tissus. Le bleuté ne resta pas inactif lui-même de son côté, sachant qu'ils n'auraient bientôt plus de temps pour eux. Pas le temps de s'aimer ou de se découvrir… Ils s'aimèrent comme les condamnés qu'ils étaient, prenant tout et ne jetant rien. Pas le temps d'être difficile non plus…

°°0°0°°

Grimmjow tenait serré contre lui, son sac à provision. Cela faisait maintenant, presque quatre mois qu'il avait quitté la prison. Son père l'avait fichu dehors et il avait quand même réussit à trouver un appartement. Il vivait de subside et de petits boulots qui ne menaient à rien. Mais Grimmjow avait promis à Ishida-san qu'il s'en sortirait et qu'il serait fier de lui là où il serait s'il parvenait à tenir sa promesse. C'est ce qui le faisait tenir.

Les yeux cobalt hantaient ses nuits. Il voulait le revoir… mais ne pouvait plus. Sentir une nouvelle fois, ses mains chaudes sur son corps et qu'il l'aime encore… mais, il n'était plus qu'un tas de poussière fine. Ishida-san, lui avait fait promettre également qu'il trouverait une femme ou un homme qu'il aimerait sincèrement et avec qui, il construirait une vrai relation. Mais qui voudrait de lui ?

Plongé dans ses pensées… il vit au loin un tas de petites frappes qui avaient apparemment trouvé une victime. Il faut dire qu'à cette heure-ci et dans ce quartier, ce n'était pas étonnant. Il allait quitter les lieux quand il se souvint des paroles d'Ishida-san dans sa tête "_n'oublie pas… n'aie aucun regret, reste toi-même, ne laisse personne dicter sa loi sur toi, fait de ton mieux, reste fier et ne renie pas ce que tu es_." Grimmjow soupira et fit demi-tour. Il posa son sac de courses sur le sol.

Au moment où l'un d'entre eux voulut s'en prendre à son souffre-douleur, Grimmjow l'expédia contre un mur. Les autres, surpris, voulurent lui régler son compte, mais le bleuté en quelques mouvements et surtout avec les bons conseils d'Ishida-san, fit se tordre de douleur le petit groupe d'adolescents. Le bleuté allait partir quand une voix l'arrêta :

- Hé… attendez-moi…

Grimmjow jeta juste un oeil sur le secouru et vit un blond pas tellement beau, et surtout à l'air très chiant, s'agiter et l'abreuver de paroles :

- Tu pourrais attendre que je te remercie quand même… C'est le monde à l'envers… Moi, ch'suis Hirako Shinji. Je suis étudiant à la fac pas loin… Et toi t'es qui ?

- Personne…

- Tu me refais le coup d'Ulysse ?

Le bleuté surpris se tourna vers le blond et déclara :

- J'pensais pas que les japonais connaissait la mythologie grecque…

- Crétin ! Je suis étudiant en lettres… Donc, j'dois avoir un minimum de culture…

- On dirait pas…

Grimmjow avait parlé doucement, abruti par les paroles du blond qui ne le lâchait pas. Ce dernier avait entrepris un monologue sur sa vie à l'université, les crétins qui l'avaient agressés, l'attitude cool de son sauveur et Grimmjow s'arrêta :

- Qu'est ce que t'm'veux dans le fond pour me suivre comme ça ?

Shinji s'arrêta net et observa le bleuté avec intensité et il finit par dire maladroitement :

- J'suis seul…

Ce fut sa seule explication. Grimmjow pensa à Ishida-san et un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres et Grimmjow rétorqua :

- Moi aussi…

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? Demanda le blond.

- Tu veux manger un bout avec moi ? Suggéra le bleuté.

Shinji observa un instant son interlocuteur et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres :

- Pourquoi pas ? J'ai très faim…. Au fait, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

- Rien…

- C'est super comme métier… mais tu t'fais pas un peu chier ?

- Et toi ?

- Si… carrément…

Une main le secoua violemment

°°0°0°°

Une main le secouait, et Grimmjow eut du mal à ouvrir ses paupières lourdes. Surpris, il croisa les yeux noisettes de sa moitié.

- Shinji…

Ce fut la seule chose que fut capable de prononcer Grimmjow.

- Crétin ! Tu m'as fait peur…

L'homme se rendit compte que son amant était livide. Et le ton soucieux le fit frémir. Le bleuté leva doucement une main vers le blond et murmura :

- Tu m'as manqué tu sais…

- De quoi tu parles ? Tss… je te laisse même pas une semaine et regarde dans quel état tu es…

Grimmjow se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur son lit et Shinji s'était assis à côté de lui, anxieux.

- Comment tu es…

- Revenu ? En fait, tu as fait un malaise dans l'atelier et c'est Starck qui t'a remonté dans la chambre. Hiyori t'a surveillé pendant que Kensei venait me chercher à la gare. Et maintenant, j'ch'suis mort d'inquiétude depuis deux heures…

Un silence accompagna les paroles du blond qui était en colère à présent. Il ne chercha même pas à la dissimuler. Et Grimmjow savait pourquoi.

- Shinji… je peux te parler ?

- Bien sûr… j'attends cela depuis presque vingt et un an…

- Alors écoute-moi pour une fois…

Grimmjow entrepris alors de raconter par le menu sa vie en prison. Shinji connaissait le parcours de son amant mieux que quiconque.. mais, il ne connaissait pas la partie "en prison", le bleuté refusant de souffler le moindre mot à ce sujet. Et là, aujourd'hui, droit dans les yeux et en un seul bloc, il lui avouait tout…

- T… tu l'aimes encore ? Demanda doucement le blond.

- D'une certaine manière… mais pas comme je t'aime…

- Tu ne regrettes pas… je veux dire de ne pas avoir fait ta vie avec lui…

Grimmjow eut un petit sourire narquois et déclara au bout de quelques minutes de silences.

- Ces dernières paroles ont été : "_Nous aurions été en ville tous les deux, je me serais fais une joie de te tuer, plus que quiconque. Je n'ai jamais aimé autant que je t'ai aimé… Tu resteras mon seul regret…"_

Shinji caressa doucement le visage de son amant et souffla :

- Je serais incapable de te faire… enfin, tu vois…

- C'est ce que j'aime chez toi, Shinji… Tu es "affreusement" normal.

- C'est un compliment ?

- Pour moi oui…

- Alors, tu vas être content…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis muté l'année prochaine à Kobe !

Grimmjow posa une main sur son front et grimaça de douleur à imaginer ces prochaines années :

- Je vois que tu es ravi… Cache ta joie… j'm'suis décarcassé….

Shinji repris son flot de paroles et Grimmjow s'abreuva de ses dernières, tout, plutôt que le silence glacé. Il avait aimé Ishida-san… mais, rien qui ne soit en commune mesure avec ce qu'il éprouvait pour la crevette blonde qui s'agitait, contrarié par toutes les démarches qu'il avait dû faire et les sacrifices qu'il ferait à l'avenir, tout cela pour rester prêt de lui.

- " – _Grimmjow… Je t'aime…_

_- Moi aussi Ishida-san… _

_- Appelle-moi Ryuuken…_

_- Ryuuken-san ?_

_- Imbécile…"_


End file.
